1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a double network physical isolation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
The internet brings not only convenience but also security risks. Two popular ways for providing internet security are software logistic isolation and network physical isolation. Software logistic isolation is susceptible to hacking and cannot satisfy high security demands of important networks. Although a typical network physical isolation system can ensure data security by storing important data in an internal network insulated from the internet, it requires two terminals to insulate different networks, thus wasting resources.
What is needed, therefore, is a single circuit which can efficiently insulate different networks on a terminal.